An alkyl dihydrojasmonate has been known as a useful fragrance compound due to excellent smell intensity. A method for producing an alkyl dihydrojasmonate and the like are disclosed in various documents (see Patent Documents 1 to 3, for example).
Patent Document 4 discloses that a mixture of alkyl dihydrojasmonates obtained using a mixture (raw material) that includes a 2-substituted 2-cyclopentenone and a 2-substituted 4-cyclopentenone in a ratio of 70 to 95:5 to 30 exhibits excellent fragrance properties (e.g., spreading and lingering properties) as compared with the case where the alkyl dihydrojasmonates are used alone.
Patent Document 5 discloses that an alkyl jasmonate in the form of a cis isomer (epi isomer) is useful as a fragrance as compared with an alkyl jasmonate in the form of a trans isomer, and discloses a method that produces an alkyl jasmonate having a high cis isomer content from an alkyl jasmonate having a low cis isomer content.